


You left me

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Las Vegas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver is back from Prison but doesn't get the warm welcome he expected from Felicity. First they clean the air before she'll welcome him back.Felicity is anger Oliver didn't tell her about the deal.





	You left me

Oliver was finally being released. After 6 months in the slab he was finally going to breath fresh air. The slab had a bad reputation for a good reason all the prisons wanted to do was fight and he was at the top of their list, he got into many fights but he’d lose they outnumbered him he got multiple injuries broken nose, broken ribs, new scars when they managed to make shivs. They prisoners mainly just beat him to the ground every time and he barely put a fight up he’d given up, he thought he was there for life but Lyla managed to pull a few strings getting him a presidential pardon for all the good he did as the Green Arrow. The FBI took him to Gotham City then placed him on a plane back to Star City and left. He was still wearing those clothes he wore all those months ago, his beard long now along with his hair. As the flight took off Oliver wondered if anyone knew he’d be coming back today, would Felicity and William be waiting at the airport for him? Would they be out of protective custody? 

 

Once Oliver got off the plane he went through security straight to entrance, looking around he saw John standing there in blank trousers, black leather shoes and black peacoat reminding Oliver of when he use to be his bodyguard. Oliver made a beeline for John pulling his brother into a hug he pulled back giving him a toothy smile

“It’s good to see you man” John beamed  
“You too”   
“Come on let’s get you back” John turned around walking out the airport was Oliver following behind till they got to his car. Oliver jumped into the passenger sit and John drove off heading for home  
“So update me on everything since i’ve been gone?” Oliver instructed   
“Diaz is till in the wind if that’s what you want to know”   
“So Felicity and William are still in protective custody” Oliver stated   
“Actually Felicity and William left protective custody a month after you went away, you know Felicity she got bored being stuck between four walls”   
“Well how come she can’t track down Diaz?” Oliver was a little mad Felicity had left the safe house but understood he had ask a lot of her, in putting her and William into that safe house he was making them prisoners alongside him.  
“I’m sure she could but she's not around anymore”  
“What?” Oliver whispered  
“No… she's alive but she took William and went back to Vegas. Haven't seen or spoke to her much since she’s keeping herself busy, i keep in touch with William but Felicity was broke when you left it tore her to pieces” 

Oliver stopped asking questions, he didn’t want to hear how he broke Felicity’s heart again. He’d hurt her too many times, every choice he made she took the backlash off and now so did William. John took Oliver back to his apartment, Felicity had been nice enough to put all of Oliver's stuff into storage, John had picked up clothes and shoes that morning for him. Oliver went to a barbers trying to get himself cleaned up, the barber was nice enough and did a great job fixing his hair and this beard the rest of the customers sat giving him dirty looks then whispering to each other. The next morning Oliver packed a suit, headed straight for the airport on the evening flight to Vegas, Oliver already knew where Donna lived he knew Felicity either moved back in with her mom or Donna would know her new address. 

Making his way through Vegas first thing he noticed was how hot it was even at night, the whole city was lit up, people stumbling through the streets hoping the next casino they go too they’ll have better luck. Oliver made his way to Donna’s two bedroomed house, it was a pretty bad street you could hear the noise from they strip, glass bottles smashed along the streets from tourists thinking it’s funny. He knocked on the door and stood waiting, he heard two voices talking then the door opened and he was met with Donna who’s smiled dropped when she saw him

“Hi Donna” he mumbled unsure of where to put himself  
“Oliver….you better come in” Donna moved aside letting him past, she directed him to the kitchen. At the small table was William happily doing his homework, when he looked up and saw Oliver he bounced out of his seat running to him, he jumped into Oliver’s arms giving him a tight hug  
“I don’t understand, i thought you had to go to jail for life” William sniffed  
“I did but Lyla got me pardon and now i’m back for good” Oliver pulled back and William dragged him over to the table catching him up, he doesn’t like Vegas too much in fact a lot like Felicity he hated it but he said it was the only place they could go when Oliver tried to press him about why they left Star City William went quiet and changed the subject to school or projects. Two hours went by very fast, Donna came in telling William it was late and time for bed, he got an extra hour simply because it was the weekend. William said his good nights and ran off to his bedroom which use to be Felicity’s old room. Donna walked into the kitchen getting them both a glass of water, sitting across from Oliver giving him a stern look

“Do you know when Felicity will be back?” he asked a little afraid of Donna at this moment, she’d always been a bubble person but now she was sitting here not smiling or chatting  
“I let her know you was here so she picked up an extra shift at work she won’t be home for another four hours, i think she’s avoiding you” Donna said harshly  
“Donna i am sorry for everything, i know it couldn’t have been easy for Felicity”   
“You broke my baby girls heart. I know if someone hurt William you’d be upset but do you have any idea what it’s like to watch your child fall apart and there is nothing you can do to help them! She cried herself to sleep for weeks, she was wrecked” Oliver went to speak but was interrupted “You left my daughter to pick up the pieces so am telling you now you better be here to stay because if your going to leave again then i suggest you get up and go now” Donna stood up leaving Oliver to sit and mull over her words.

Oliver sat in the kitchen not moving for those four hours, he know Felicity is expecting him to either leave or fall asleep but he wanted to see and speak to her tonight. When she came through the front door he heard her sign mostly likely she’d seen the kitchen light on and knew she’d lost. She walked into the kitchen her hair down cascading down her back, she had her contacts in and was wearing a very short blue dress with fishnet tights and black heels. Oliver drank in the sight of her as she stood glued to the same spot. 

“Hi” Oliver spoke not really knowing what to say  
“Hi” Oliver closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, he’d missed the warmth in her voice “How are you here?”  
“I got a pardon” Oliver opened his eyes “why are you not at the safe house?”  
“Because i hated it and so did William” she huffed  
“I get that, so back in vegas?” Oliver felt nervous, Felicity still hadn’t smiled at him  
“Yeah well i tried settling back down Star City but turns out people don’t like the green arrow’s wife. Everyone who had family members who died in the undertaking or when slade took over they decided it would be fun to scream abuse at me and William so i had to leave. Now i’m back in Vegas working as a cocktail waitress since its the only job i can get, people don’t want to hire someone who is a high risk target” her eyes filled with tears  
“I’m sorry Felicity i didn’t think…” he was abruptly cut off by Felicity  
“Oh i know you didn’t think! You didn’t think to tell me! You went around apologizing to everyone but didn’t think to say ‘Oh hey Felicity i’m going to jail and i will be announcing i’m the green arrow to everyone so just a heads up’” she shouted, he always hated it when she used her loud voice   
“If i told you, i knew you’d convince me to stay, this was the only way”  
“No it wasn’t!!! You didn’t give yourself enough time to come up with another option”   
“Because you and William was in danger! The longer i waited the more chance Diaz had in hurting you” he raised his voice trying to get his point across  
“That wasn’t your choice to make! We are married we make choices like this together!”  
“I just couldn’t tell you, i couldn’t face breaking your heart again” Oliver sobbed  
“I understand why you did what you did but you should have told me Oliver” Felicity sat to the side of him taking his hand in her own   
“I’m so sorry” he lifted her hand to his mouth placing small kisses across her knuckles  
“I know you are and i’m glad your back”   
“I thought of you both everyday, you was the only thing that kept me going”  
“I missed you too like crazy” Oliver moved to the floor kneeling in front of Felicity  
“Please come back home, i know it’s a lot to ask but you can go back to the start up company something you loved doing, people don’t seem as mad but at least we won’t be alone. I can’t do any of this without you” Tears escaped Felicity's eyes  
“I will make you a deal, we will moved back for a trial period of three months if things don’t get better we all move to another town and start fresh”   
“That’s a deal i can make” 

Felicity beamed at him finally giving him the smile she had just for him the one that took his breath away. He leaned up as she leaned down their lips meeting in the middle it was a short but sweet kiss, having her taste back on his lips was refreshing it’s what he needed to bring him back to life. Leaning his forehead on hers she finally stood and took his hand leading him to the living room, she pulled down a handle from what looked like a large cabinet, it pulled down into a bed. She had given her room up to William and her mom only had two rooms so she had to take a small sectioned of the living room. Oliver spent the night holding her close, they just slept nothing more, he wanted to wait till they was back home when he could make it a romantic evening with flowers, home cooked meal and dressing up nice. For now though he had to put a lot of work into making his family happy again, they had all been through in the last 6 months but now back together they can help each other along with help from friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously i was so mad that Oliver apologized to everyone but couldn't find the time to tell Felicity about the deal he made! 
> 
> I am wondering how they are going to get him out of prison since his face will be everywhere so it'll make it hard to go on the run! 
> 
> I didn't make Felicity pregnant in this i think it would be nice it Oliver was around for the pregnancy!


End file.
